sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Doron Rtufo
Charismatic fighter pilot extraordinarie, Doron Rtufo (16 BBY — ) is descended from the fiesty Rtufolakiprinavos family of New Cov. He arrived in Caspia after serving since the age of 17 in the Rebel Alliance (now New Republic). He was present at the Battle of Endor as Green 3, and was decorated for his and Green 4's attack on the Executor's bridge ranging and targetting dome, paving the way for Green Leader's momentous, albeit tragic, self-sacrifice destroying the bridge of the colossal vessel. Leading up to this, Rtufo was trained and became a seasoned fighter pilot with the 243rd Squadron (Green) based on the MC-80m ''Turismo'', operating out in the Rim during the war with the Empire. His talents behind the stick of an A-Wing became well reputed, but he had several close-calls — one such accident involving a solarpanel from a disintegrating TIE Fighter shearing into his canopy and severely damaging his left arm. The gash-like scar is still visible to this day. He left the newly formed New Republic to go searching for his sister, Dannan, who is a fugitive of Imperial Intelligence for political "crimes". A tip led him to the Caspian system, and the world of Caspar, but to no avail. However, there he found a people in need and pushing towards a goal he knew well... autonomy, and became entrenched in their way of life. He made tremendous connections and great friends, and very soon, offered his talents as an A-Wing pilot to the rebuilding Navy and Marines. When the development of a new line of starfighters was in the workings of the Caspian military, Doron became instrumental in the testing phases. He offered his services as a test pilot, as well as a research subject to study the strains of high stress flight and combat. The SubPro-CDMC Z-100 Centurion rolled off the production line, and then-Lieutenant Rtufo was one of the first to fly it. He hasn't been able to keep friendships alive for very long, however. Most of his comrades have fallen in the line of duty or been forced into an early retirement. The First and Second Zealot Wars accounted for a good number of them, as the Zealots are fanatical fighters, and those friends he didn't lose to death, he lost to psychological damage. All of this has hardened him, and he tends to keep to himself, at times frustrating his fellow MAD pilots. A brush with perfection has branded him deeply. An innocent friendship with a pioneer girl grew into a deep relationship that seemed to set the city aglow whereever the two went. He fell in love with her. Suddenly and abruptly, she up and left the system, leaving behind a letter to Doron, and a broken heart. As iron cast as this Marine is, and as stubborn as his Covie genes are, he's yet to fully recover and be able to love again. He lives in a loft in a renovated industrial warehouse in downtown Plaxton, just across the street from Union Starport. In his spare time, he manages to be a member of the military's Caslaugn Team, a group of swoop and speederbike riders who run on the amateur and professional circuits. His prized possession is his CASE S-6c Akula speederbike, which you'll find him tinkering with in his loft while listening to the subtle tones of the Moross Band. He has grown up and grown into becoming one of Caspia's elite pilots. If not one of the most natural pilots, he possesses an incredible tenacity and a set of hair-trigger reflexes that have kept him alive through tumultuous events. The elite 17th Nighthawks of the Marine Aerospace Division are under his direct leadership, and perform a variety of roles while attached to units such as the Home Fleet Group, based on the [[CMS Typhoon|CMS Typhoon]]. Doron is insanely devoted to the Marines, and his anymosity towards anyone who thinks themselves better than his brethren is best feared and avoided. Many view Rtufo's style as too laid back, too casual, and too headstrong, but its the only way that Doron knows. Many have supported him and feathered his impulsive behavior that constantly threatens to send him dashing off into the galaxy again to keep searching and finding a reason for his life. However, he is the last of a dying breed of warrior in Caspia, and that is unnerving being that he is a mere thirty-some years old. Interestingly, he holds two hobbies that seem to counterbalance his lethal preoccupations. One is an off-hand devotion to the study of Sarian culture, which intrigues him because of its parallels to his own Covie heritage. He centers mainly on the artwork, and proudly sports a large band of ornate Janhovial Fluderunes as a tattoo on his left arm. His other pasttime is to drop in on the Vitoch Vineyards on Mergansar, and assist the family in producing the fine wines that make the Caspian system known for sectors around. Noteworthy Facts * Rtufo has defied the odds, and has been on no less than 900 sorties while only being shot down (in space combat) twice. He doesn't consider his "run-in" with the TIE's fractured solar panel as being shot down, because "... last I checked, a solar panel is not listed as an 'offensive weapon' in a TIE fighter's chart", and "... I don't think that Impy was trying to aim it when it hit me." -''Doron Rtufo'' ** He's been shot down eight times in atmospheric combat, which he attributes to "... every flak gunner and auto-cannon on every planet having way too much fun at their job." He doesn't weigh getting shot down in atmosphere anywhere near getting shot down in space, because, "... bailing out is far more inviting, and warmer, of a prospect than being blown out of a disintegrating fighter at around 1 degree Kelvin." -''Doron Rtufo'' * He's now one of the few fighter pilots in the galaxy, not under Imperial or Republican employment, to see not one, but two Executor-class Super Star Destroyers and two Death Stars. * Doron sports numerous scars, mostly from the aforementioned run-in with the TIE solar panel, but also from a bloodmatch with a "disgruntled" Gamorrean. Two positives that can be gleaned from this encounter are that A) his Marine Olumic armor works well against most blunt-force attacks and B) he didn't receive any permanent damage. Otherwise, the armor was junk afterward, and Rtufo spent two months in the infirmary. * The Empire has several representatives that would love to speak with him, not only about his sister's whereabouts, but also just how he can claim that he's seen 2 each of the "big nasties". * He doesn't get along well with those from the Corporate Sector Authority. Several instances are on record. Needless to say, when they visit Caspar, he's not invited to any socials, or to be a tour guide. * Doron has been declared medically dead twice. Once from the Solar panel episode, and once from the beating at the fists of the Gamorrean. He's obviously been revived from both instances. * Han Solo's rescue at Etti IV was nearly botched by Rtufo, who "volunteered his services" at a very tenuous and inappropriate time. Several noteworthy personalities in the New Republic still wonder why Admiral Tower didn't shoot Rtufo dead. * He's on very good standing with Wedge Antilles, and knows him personally. He regards Luke Skywalker as a whiny simpkin who's got one messed up family. "Moisture farming doesn't make you a farm-kid. If you want to see what a real farm-kid childhood is like, try growing up on a planet where the crops try to eat you." -''Doron Rtufo on his New Cov childhood.'' * Thinks lightsabers are "cool humming sticks". * Spent time in both the Rebel Alliance and Caspian Defense Force ranks with Joshua Arands; in fact, they had the same mentor and commanding officer in the Rebel Alliance (J.U. Sescikchat). * Knows Ikihsa Enb'zik from the Sullustan's commission in the MAD ranks, and even trained and commanded him in the 17th Nighthawks. Enb'Zik was the "shrewdest mouse we ever had", and Rtufo learned much about navigation from the Sullustan while he was a member of MAD. * Was offered a try-out with Rogue Squadron after the Battle of Endor to help refill the ranks of the famous squadron. He never got the "paperwork". Six Degrees of MUSHiness * Adam Shadow — Fellow troublemaker and fighter pilot. * Jonathan Webb — Tuf took his Marines Basic Training & Weapons Course. Still queasy about it when reminded. * Avalyshaar Dusten — Served under orders as a recon pilot in her administration. Has had to brief her directly a few times. * Joshua Arands — Both men were taught and trained by J.U. Sescikchat in the Rebel Alliance. Trusted confidant and friend. * Simone Drake — Fellow Covie. Considers her a sellout for conscribing with the Corporate Sector Authority. * Ernest Pallando — Considers him a charlatan and a cheap one at that. Never had an easy moment with him while his squadron was berthed aboard Pallando's command. * Elana Tracer — One-time fellow pilot. Elana's brother Daktar is in Tuf's squadron. * Camrath Kizuka — Nobility and commanding officer of CMS Typhoon, where Tuf's squadron is berthed. * Ikihsa Enb'zik — One-time fellow pilot and squadron mate. * Krysten Carlyle — The heartbreaker. * R3-N3 — Rene (or Rennie), the astromech that keeps getting assigned to Tuf's fighter. Behind the Scenes Rtufo is modeled after an extremely brief on-screen glimpse of an A-Wing pilot in Star Wars - Return of the Jedi standing in the Rebel briefing room and later walking through Home One's hangar. Just that little view is inspiration enough, since the player feels that "everyone has a story". Pronounced "r'TOO-foh", the name is actually a typo, caused from frequent attempts to create a character and pass it through the sketchy Chargen machine that would, through no fault of the player, frequently reject players for no apparent reason. The character was one of the "8 Aces" of the MUSH (Wedge, for example, being another), given stat boosts in piloting to lead their respective factions or organizations in space flight operations. See Character's Creator Rtufo, Doron Rtufo, Doron Rtufo, Doron